The present invention relates to a fuel tank joint that joins a fuel tank and a filler pipe to each other. More specifically, the invention relates to a fuel tank joint including an entry restriction member that restricts fuel extraction.
Fuel extraction from a vehicle may be carried out using a small-diameter fuel extraction hose, which is inserted into the fuel tank from the filler opening through the filler pipe. In this regard, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-88951, for example, discloses a fuel tank joint in which an entry restriction member is mounted in a joint body that joins a filler pipe and a fuel tank to each other. As described in this document, the entry restriction member is arranged in the joint body. In the fuel tank joint disclosed in the document, a pipe member independent from the joint body is inserted in the joint body to fix the entry restriction member to the joint body. Further, multiple projections are formed on the joint body to restrict separation of the pipe member from the joint body. The projections are heated to be bent.
The fuel tank joint prevents the distal end of the fuel extraction hose from reaching the fuel in the fuel tank by means of the entry restriction member, thus preventing fuel extraction.
However, the conventional fuel tank joint disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-88951 needs the pipe member, which is independent from the joint body, to mount the entry restriction member in the joint body. Also, in addition to the step for arranging the entry restriction member in the joint body, a step for inserting the pipe member into the joint body and a step for fixing the pipe member to the joint body by heating and bending the projections of the joint body are necessary.